Beaten
by Shadw
Summary: Spinelli is being beaten by her Uncle. She goes to school w a shinner and the gang gets worried. Randell blackmails her. SpinTJ! R&R! This story is revised and completed!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own RECESS!

Beaten

Chapter 1: Meet Uncle Dean

"Mom; dad; please take me with you," Spinelli begged. "Sorry Hun, we can't this time," her mom reasoned. "Yeah, this is our second honeymoon," her dad chimed in, "besides, you'll like your Uncle Dean." There was a knock on the door. "That must be him now," he said walking over to the door.

He opened it to reveal a tall man about 5ft 2in. He was kinda chubby and bald. Her dad and the man hugged. "It's great ta see ya again big bro," said her dad. "Same to you," Dean said.

"Hun we better get going we don't want to miss our flight," her mom said rushing to the door. "Bye honey see you in a week," her dad said waving bye. "Bye mom, bye dad," Spinelli yelled back. She shut the door and walked over to Dean. "So you're my Uncle Dean huh? I'm Spinelli," she said, holding out her hand.

He uncle gave her a cold look that sent chills up her spine. Her fight or flight instincts said FLIGHT! Dean walked over to her and slapped her across her face. She hit the ground hard enough to bust her bottom lip. She could taste her own blood.

She got off the ground and wiped some blood off her lip, "what'd ya do that for!" "While I'm here, you do whatever I say when I say it, and if you say anything to anyone, the someone you care about will die," he said punching her in the eye. The next morning she got dressed and went to school, with a black eye. When she got to school the whole gang ran up to her. "Whoa Spinelli, where'd you get that black eye?" Gretchen asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," T.J said. "I got in a fight," she said. She really hated lying to her friends but if they knew the truth they'd be in danger. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to her friends. Then the bell rang.

They walked into Mrs. Kennedy's class, Mrs. Finster was out for a week and Mrs. K was subbing. Soon, the recess bell rang, Spinelli was thankful that Mrs. K didn't ask questions. Everyone ran out of the school to the recess grounds. "Finally!" Gus yelled. The gang nodded, everyone ran over to the kickball court, except Spinelli.

"Hey Spinelli, don't you wanna play kickball?" Mikey asked. "Nah, I think I'll just go sit down under a tree or something," she said walking away. " Guys, I think there's something really wrong with Spinel, she never refuses a kickball game," T.J said, worry showing in his voice. "I'll bet it has something to do with that shiner she has," said Gretchen. "What fate has befallen our friend," Mikey cried.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," T. J said sternly. "I have an idea, why doesn't someone follow her home, for protection purposes," said Vince. "That's a great idea," said T.J smiling. "Look's like we have our volunteer," said Gus smiling at T.J. T.J looked stunned, "who me?"

Everyone nodded. "Why me!" T.J practically screamed. "You volunteered," they said in unison. "Alright I'll do it, I think someone should go talk to her," T.J said sighing. "We have a volunteer, again," said Mikey smiling at T.J.

T.J sighed and walked over to where Spinelli was "hey are you alright?" Spinelli jumped at hearing T.J's voice, "what are you talking bout course I'm alright." "The Spinelli I know never has refused a kickball game," T.J said smiling. "Well, I uh can't see that well through my eye and my mom told me I could strain my sight like that so I can't play," she said, lying through her teeth. T.J looked at her questioningly, "alright, answer me this, how did you really get that shiner, the truth this time?"

"You knew I lied?" she asked surprised. T.J let out a devious smile, and Spinelli mentally kicked herself, "I just found out." Spinelli let out a sad sigh, "I can't tell you Teej, I'd be putting you in danger." T.J's face looked a little shocked, "Spinel, I don't care what danger I'm put in if I can help." Spinelli got very mad, "No I refuse to put one of my friends in danger, Teej, just leave me alone!" Spinelli screamed and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blackmail

T.J was totally taken back and a small crowed had gathered. They were whispering things that T.J couldn't hear. The gang walked up to him surprised at what had just taken place. "Dude what just happened?" Vince asked. T.J stood up and followed her, without saying a word to the gang.

They looked at each other and shrugged. " Maybe we should leave them alone," said Mikey. "I think not, they're our friends and obviously there is something wrong with Spinelli," said Gus. "No, don't you see my friends, something is going on between them, and I know what it is," said Mikey smiling." What?" said the other 3 said in unison.

"Love," said Mikey in a low whisper. The others looked at him dumbstruck. "I already knew that," said Vince smiling. The other two nodded. "Oh," said Mikey.

"Come I think we should try and find T.J and Spinelli, something else might be wrong," said Gretchen. They ran off in the same direction as T.J. Little did they know that Randell had heard what happened. Infact, he knew how she got that shiner. "How deliciously moist, infact it's too moist for Mrs. Finster" he whispered.

T.J looked around trying to find Spinelli, he had tried Fort Tender, the cheese box, and Old Rusty, but he still couldn't find her. There was really only two places left to look for her but he couldn't go in either one. They were the girl's room and the kindergarten area. He decided to look in the kindergartner area because he was once considered a big kindergartner. He walked up to the gate and gulped.

"Well, here it goes," he thought. He reached out his hand to open the gate when the bell rang. He was happy he didn't have to enter the danger area, yet he was upset that he didn't find Spinelli. He walked to class. As soon as Spinelli knew everyone was gone she ran out of the kindergarten area, they had allowed her to come in, after all she WAS Queen Spnooty at one time.

She ran up to the steps only to be confronted by Randell. "What do you want weasel?" she demanded. "I know what really happened," he said. She pushed passed him. "So you don't believe me? Well, why don't I tell T.J about Uncle Dean and how he beat you down like a dog, I'm sure once he finds out Dean will get him," Randell said smiling. Spinelli froze in her tracks, he really did know, and she knew he would tell, she was at HIS mercy.

"What do you want?" she said in a low voice. "You have to do whatever I say when I say it, or else T.J will know about Dean and Dean will know about T.J," he said smirking. "Fine," she said walking to class. Finally Randell would have what he wanted, and nobody would stop him; he finally walked to class. T.J noticed Spinelli hadn't gotten to class yet, he was about to ask to go to the boy's room so he could look for Spinelli when she walked in the class.

He didn't like what he saw, she didn't look right, and she had a dazed look in her eyes. She walked in class, but Mrs. K stopped her. "Why are you late?" she asked. " Bathroom," Spinelli answer in a low tone, walking to her desk. The only thing that ran through her head was how did Randell know?

Then she remembered that she had talked to herself, darn, he must have over heard her. She once again mentally kicked herself. Now T.J was in danger, all because of her. T.J leaned over, "are you ok?" She only nodded.

He wasn't convinced. Soon school was over and all the students ran out of the school, that is all except for Spinelli. As soon as she reached the steps Randell stopped her. The gang was waiting for her too. "I need to talk to you Spin," Randell said.

The gang was shocked at what he had just called her, only T.J called her that! T.J gritted his teeth, HE gave her that name; and the gang knew it that's why they would rarely call her that. What came next only surprised them more. Spinelli nodded her head, "guys Randell needs to talk to me so why don't you go ahead without me." They were all dumbstruck; she didn't even TRY to kill him!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tears of Pain.

Gus was the first to speak up, "but..." "But nothing, I said go on without me," Spinelli interrupted. Her voice was still low; and she wouldn't even look at them. They walked away, all except for T.J, he didn't want to leave her, something was wrong and he knew it. "Excuse me Detwiler, I believe she said go on without her," Randell said, venom in his voice.

"No, I'm waiting for her," he said, throwing Randell's venom right back. "Teej, please just go on without me," she was practically begging. "All right, but I'm going to call you around 5:30 p.m.," he said. She nodded and he walked around the corner, but she didn't know that he was listening to their conversation. "So for now on you call me Randy-pie and you let me walk home with you everyday and you hang out with me everyday at recess," Randell said smiling.

"What about the gang? I can't leave them hanging, they'll get suspicious," Spinelli said in her low voice. It was like all the life was sucked out of her, T.J didn't like it one bit. "Remember the deal? You do what I say or T.J will be in danger, we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Randell said holding her chin up so she had to look at him. Then, he kissed her on the lips, hard enough to re-open a cut on her lip. T.J watched in horror as the kiss went on for seconds.

"Oh Spin," he whispered softly looking away. Spinelli was horrified and wanted to kill him, but if she did that T.J would be in danger. ' I'm doing this for you Teej,' she said mentally as Randell ended the kiss. Spinelli shut her eyes in defeat, she wouldn't win this one, either Randell would rat her out and T.J would be in danger or he wouldn't and she'd have to everything he said. A few tears slid down her cheek.

"Don't cry my dear, you'll get to see you're friends in class," Randell said, his smile growing into a grin. When T.J heard that Spinelli was crying, he almost jumped out and tackled Randell to the ground. "All right you win, Randy-pie," she said, her voice void of emotion. T.J couldn't believe it; the Spinelli he knew was gone. "Good, now it's time to walk with me home, come," Randell said walking towards T.J.

T.J heard Randell's footsteps, and he hid behind the trashcan. He prayed for them not to see them. He watched them pass and followed them. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, they were best friends. They had always defended each other, always been they're for each other and now he knew that she needed a friend more than ever but was trying to push him away so he wouldn't get hurt.

"What a friend," T.J said in a whisper. Randell stopped and looked around, T.J hid behind a tree. Spinelli just looked at the ground; she was ashamed of herself for letting this happen; but even more ashamed of herself for bringing T.J into this. The one she cared for most, her best friend in the whole wide world, her secret crush, T.J, was in danger because of HER. "I thought I heard someone," Randell said in a low voice, "come Spin, you must take me home."

Spinelli nodded and continued to walk. T.J looked from behind the tree to what would happen next. But once again, Randell stopped. Spinelli looked at him, and was greeted with his fist and she fell to the pavement. "You're supposed to say yes Randy-pie!" he yelled.

Now T.J's blood was boiling, how dare that scum hit HIS Spinelli! He jumped out from behind the tree and ran up to Randell. Before Randell knew it, T.J had punched him and he was on the ground next to Spinelli. "Get up Randell, you don't deserve to be near Spinelli, get up and go home, never and I mean never come near her again, or you'll have ME to deal with!" T.J yelled. Randell got up slowly, "Detwiler, you don't know what you've just done."

"I said get lost," T.J said in a low dangerous voice, helping Spinelli up. "Spinelli, the deal is off, spend what little time you have left with him," Randell said in a mocking tone. "Now!" T.J yelled. Randell ran home, not because he was afraid but so he could call Spinelli's Uncle Dean and tell him about T.J Detwiler. This would be fun.

Spinelli was off the ground, but was refusing to look at T.J. "Spin, what's going on?" T.J asked. Spinelli looked T.J in the eyes. T.J gasped, her eyes weren't normal, they were dull and lifeless. " Spinelli, please snap out of it, it's me T.J your friend," T.J pleaded with her.

"Teej," she said in her low, lifeless voice. "Yes, now please snap out of it," T.J said, worry showing in his voice. "I have to leave," she said. " Please tell me what's going on, why am I in danger? Why was Randell blackmailing you? Why did he kiss you? How did you really get that shiner? Please tell me!" he begged. "I can't tell you," her voice quivered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: He's now Informed.

"Spin, please," T.J said, desperately trying to help his friend. The friend he'd do anything for, the friend he cared about the most, the friend that he loved. He loved her, ever since Gretchen had made them do that experiment. They had always helped each other in the past, why couldn't he help her now? Tears freely streamed down Spinelli's face, "I can't, you're already in danger Teej, please stay away from me, it's for your own good."

T.J took a step forward and place a hand on her shoulder, "I won't, I'm sorry I can't let you face whatever is going on alone." "You have too or you'll get hurt," she said, trying her hardest not to sob. They were on the corner of Ashton and Candid St. they were only 1 block away from their houses. T.J turned Spinelli around to make her look at him.

"Like I said before, I don't care if I get hurt if I can help," he said softly. Randell ran into his house. "Mom I need to use the phone," he said as he walked up to her. She handed him the phone and he ran to his room and dialed Spinelli's number. Dean heard the phone ring and answered it, "hello."

"This is a friend of Spinelli's from school, I just wanted you to know that she cares about a boy named T.J and he lives one house down from you. Also he wears a green jacket and a red cap, the cap is always on backwards," said Randell. "Why are you telling me this?" Dean asked. "Because she is going to tell him your little secret, and I know you wouldn't like that," Randell said, then he hung up the phone. Dean heard the click from the other end. He slammed the phone down and walked over to his bag of stuff.

He pulled out a small pistol and loaded it. "I told her not to tell anyone, I told that little bitch not to tell anyone," he mumbled to himself. Spinelli looked into T.J's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. He really didn't care if he got hurt for her. " I can't Teej, he'll kill you; and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened," Spinelli said.

T.J looked at her, "who will kill me? Is he the one who gave you that shiner? Who is he?" "I said I can't tell you," Spinelli said, choking back tears. T.J saw this and pulled Spinelli into a hug, "it's okay to cry Spin." So she did, she cried into his chest. For 10min, they stayed like that, him holding her crying form.

His head resting on her ski cap, and her head lying on his chest. After she pulled her head off of his chest he whipped the remaining tears away with his thumb. He put his right hand on her right cheek and she rested her head into it. "Spin, please let me help you, please," he begged softly. She nodded, "alright, you win."

"Thank you," he said. She took in a deep breath, "well, my parents went on their second honeymoon and left me with my Uncle Dean for a week. He beat me and told me if I told anyone that he'd kill the someone close to me, then Randell found out and blackmailed me; telling me if I refused to do what he says that he'll tell Dean about you and Dean WILL KILL you." T.J blood starting boiling again. An adult hit her; that's just not right. " What's going to happen next?" T.J said.

"I really don't know," Spinelli said. She looked down at the ground; she suddenly found her feet very interesting. T.J put his hand under her chin and raised her head slowly. "Listen, I want you to come to my house; we'll call the cops and they'll put him were he can't hurt you," he said in a serious tone. "I can't he'll know something is wrong, Randell has probably already called him," Spinelli said.

"Well, you can't just go back?" T.J half yelled. "That's my plan, I go back and pretend like nothing happened; then you get home and call the cops," said Spinelli. "No! I won't let you, do you know how dangerous that is!" T.J asked. He really didn't want her going back home. "Please Spin, let's go with my idea," T.J begged.

"NO! He'll see me walking with you and come after you," Spinelli said. " Then you can walk on the side of me that faces the street, he won't see you," said T.J. "But he'll see you!" Spinelli yelled. "We can switch jackets and I'll take off my cap, if Randell did describe me, he won't be able to tell it's me," said T.J taking off his jacket and offering to her. " Ok, but this plan better work, or we're so screwed," she said, taking the jacket.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Emergency Call!

"Tender," said T.J. So they put their plan into action, Spinelli was wearing T.J's green jacket, actually it fit her quiet well, T.J was wearing Spin's leather jacket and he had to spike his hair. "Teej, that's a really good look for you," Spinelli said. T.J blushed, "Thanks, you looked really nice too." Now it was Spin's turn to blush, "thanks."

"Well, I guess it's time to put operation: home free, into action," T.J said. Spinelli suddenly found her feet very interesting again. " What's wrong?" T.J asked. "I'm kinda scared, what if something goes wrong?" Spinelli asked, she was really worried. T.J lifted her head up again, " don't worry, by the way, you really shouldn't put your head down like that, it's like to trying to hide your prettiest feature."

Spinelli nodded and blushed then walked over to his left side. Then they started walking to T.J's house. After about five minutes they had gotten to their street. They didn't know that Dean was waiting for them by the door. He planned on shooting them both, then running out of town.

He opened the door and looked out to the street and curb, no one yet. Spinelli and T.J had stopped on the corner to take a breath. This was it! There was no room for mistakes now. "Ready?" T.J asked. " No, this whomps, I just thought I'd let you know," said Spinelli.

She got on his left side again and the started walking. They pasted the first and second houses with ease. Spinelli's house was the third on their block. T.J could tell she was getting nervous so he grabbed he hand and gave it a light squeeze. He was kinda surprised when she squeezed back and gave him a smile.

Then good went to bad. Spinelli forgot that the curb rose from the ground and she tripped. T.J didn't grab her in time. When Dean saw the girl's face that was concealed because of the boy's body he swung open the door and pointed the gun at her. T.J saw the gun and tried to get Spinelli to her feet, "he has a gun!" "Shit!" she yelled, standing up.

They were just about to break into a run when the gun fired. T.J noticed that the bullets were headed for Spinelli and did the first thing that came to mind. To Spinelli it all happened in slow motion. The gun fired and she was about to break into a run when the next thing she knew, T.J was hugging her! "Teej!" she yelled.

"I'm okay, come on we have to run to my house," he said pulling her. They started running and Dean fried another shot that just barely missed Spinelli's foot. They had passed the forth house and Dean fired another shot. This time it logged it's self in Spinelli's left thigh. She let out a small cry as she hit the ground.

T.J came up from behind and pulled her onto his back and ran into his house. He locked the door and ran behind the couch. "Spin are you ok?" T.J asked taking of her jacket. "I'm fine, Teej are you ok?" Spinelli asked pointing to his back. "I'll live," he said taking his green jacket.

"Teej, it's a pretty bad wound," she said worry showing in her voice. " I'll be fine, I need to dress your wound first," T.J said ripping his green jacket. Dean ran to T.J's house and began to pound on the door. The two kids look at the door and T.J jumped to his feet and pulled Spinelli up too. "Listen Spin, go up to my room and call the cops," T.J said tossing her the phone.

He then got down on one knee and tied the green jacket piece around her leg to stop the bleeding. "What about you?" she asked. "Don't worry about me, just go!" T.J yelled. Spinelli was about half way into a turn when T.J grabbed her hand. She turned back around to face him.

"Spinelli, I want you to stay in my room until the cops come, no matter what you hear, don't come out unless the cops are here; you promise?" T.J asked holding his pinky out. Spinelli smiled and wrapped her pinky around his, "I promise." T.J quickly kissed her cheek and put his lips to her ear, "I love you, don't ever forget that, now go." Spinelli smiled, " Teej, I love you too." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and "ran" upstairs.

"Promise you won't die on me!" she yelled from his room. " Don't worry I promise!" he yelled back. Dean was pounding on the door. Every time he rammed the door, the wood splintered and became weaker. T.J knew that soon the door would bust and he'd be screwed to say the least.

His shoulder wound was bleeding badly, his back was covered in blood and he was begging to feel dizzy. He stood up and tried to move the couch into the door, but he was too weak. Spinelli locked the door and wobbled over to his bed. She turned the phone on and dialed 911. "Hello, 911 emergency calls what your emergency?" the operator asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: They Arrive!

It was a female's voice; nothing like her mom's though. "My uncle is trying to kill me and my best friend!" she screamed, fear showing in her voice. "Where are you and what your name?" the lady asked. "My name is Spinelli and I'm at 4361 Ashton St," Spinelli replied. "Is there anyone else there with you?" the lady asked.

"Yeah my best friend T.J," Spin said into the phone. "Are either of you hurt?" the lady asked. "We were both shot, me in the leg and him in the back," Spinelli replied. "There's an ambulance on its way, also some officers," said the lady. "Please hurry, my Uncle is armed with a pistol!" Spinelli yelled.

T.J had pushed the recliner into the door and he was praying for the cops to get there soon. He wasn't really feeling good anymore, then the banging stopped. T.J got suspicious, then he remembered, he didn't lock the back door! He ran to the back door, the knob was half turned already. He ran and  
slammed into the door with all his might, then he locked it.

He tried to get up but he couldn't, his body was exhausted and losing all that blood didn't really help any. After about what seemed 5min when it was really only 2, he stood up. He hadn't heard any noises at all, and that scared him. He walked into the living room; everything was just as he left it. Then the door came crashing down and Dean appeared.

"Hello T.J," he said in a low voice. T.J held his ground and didn't speak. "So you know my little secret, well to bad you and my little bitch of a niece won't live long enough to tell it!" Dean yelled as he opened fire on T.J. T.J just dove behind the couch. Spinelli heard all the shots and ran into T.J's closet.

"T.J," she whispered, "you had better be alive, you promised." Dean still fired on T.J, then the shooting stopped. He looked over the couch to see Dean reloading his gun, T.J took this as his chance and charged at Dean, knocking the gun out of Dean's grip and knocking them both to the ground. T.J stood up as fast as he could and ran over to the gun. Dean grabbed T.J's foot and sent him back to the ground.

When T.J hit the ground, he busted his lip. Dean ran over and got the gun and pointed it at T.J, "so long boy!" T.J bowed his head in defeat. His whole life flashed before his eyes, the happy times, the bad times, his accomplishments and his regrets. The thing he regretted most was not being able to keep his final promise.

"Sorry I let you down Spin," he whispered. Dean fired the gun, but nothing happened. "What!" he yelled, lowering the gun. T.J looked at him, smirked then held up a small box, "looking for these?" Dean smirked backed, " there two bullets in here, so don't get cocky."

Dean raised the gun and shot, this time a bullet hit T.J in the leg. He was exhausted because the amount of blood he had lost so he wasn't as fast. T.J fell to the ground instantly. Dean laughed and laughed and laughed at the struggling boy on the floor. Dean made his way towards the stairs, he knew that the boy wouldn't let her be down stairs, in danger.

"I let you live long enough for you to hear your girlfriend's last scream," he laughed. T.J stood up and with every ounce of strength he had left. "No you wont," he said, the danger of his treat showing in his voice. "What can you do to stop me?" Dean asked. Then he heard the sirens of the cops and of an ambulance.

"That," T.J said smiling and walking over to the stairs. He blocked Dean from going upstairs. Dean pointed the gun at him, "move." "I won't let you hurt her," T.J said in a low voice. "Hold it right there!" a cop yell.

Another cop held his hand outside, to signal for the paramedics to wait. " Drop the gun!" another cop yelled. "Move right now," Dean said in a low voice. "No," T.J said matching Dean's tone. "Drop the gun!" yelled a female cop.

There were four cops in the room, all pointing their guns at Dean, who was pointing his gun at T.J. No way Dean was going to get passed him. "Shoot me and I'll shoot the boy!" Dean yelled. To show that he wasn't bluffing, he raised the gun's barrel, instead of pointing at T.J's heart, he was pointing it at T.J's head. T.J reached inside of his pocket and pulled out and put on his hat.

Spinelli was still in T.J's closet, she hadn't really moved since she heard the bullets stop. She had heard it all, the gun shots the silence, the cops coming in and what scared her most, Dean's threat to T.J. She wanted to go out there so badly. To see T.J, ok and unharmed, but she couldn't; she had promised T.J that she wouldn't leave the room unless the cops came to get her. She let a few tears escape her eyes.

She was frightened, for T.J and herself. "Sir, please put the gun down and let the boy go," the lady cop said in a stern voice. "He's free to move, he's been free to move, he just refuses too," answered Dean. "Boy, please come over here," the lady said. "No, and my name is T.J Detwiler," T.J said, not taking his eyes off Dean.

They were looking each other dead in the eye, if looks could kill, they'd both be dead. "T.J you need to come over here for your protection, my name is Leena," she said. "I said no, I'm not moving, I can't move or he'll kill her," T.J said, trying to be calm. He was definitely a good actor, he was pretending to be calm when on the inside, he was crying like a baby yelling for him mommy. "He'll kill who T.J?" Leena asked.

"Spinelli, his own niece," T.J spat out. "If you'd moved we'd make sure he wouldn't be able to do that," said Leena, practically begging T.J to move. "No," T.J said. "I'd do as she says boy, if you do I promise to make her death quick," Dean said, too low for the cops to hear. "Touch her and I'll kill you," T.J answered, his anger rising again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It All Ends.

Thousands of thoughts were running threw Spinelli's head. Everything that had happened up to this point was her fault. If she hadn't been talking to herself, none of this would have happened. "It's all my fault, its all my fault," Spinelli said to herself. T.J was starting to breathe heavier and heavier.

"Becoming weaker boy?" Dean asked in a sick kinda way. "No," T.J said, as determined as ever. "Are you alright T.J?" Leena asked. "I'm fine," T.J said. None of the cops could see the puddle of blood T.J was standing in.

His blood, it had flowed out of his body from the two wounds he had. Every second that passed made him feel weaker and weaker. "You know he just lied to you Leena, right?" Dean asked. "What do you mean?" Leena asked. "Look closely at the ground, what do you see?" Dean asked, smiling sickly.

All the cops looked down and gasped. They had finally noticed the puddle of blood under T.J's feet. "T.J, why didn't you tell me?" Leena asked. "It's not important," T.J said smiling. T.J had a plan; he was going to take down Dean in one shot.

T.J stepped forward, but collapsed because of the amount of blood he had lost. Leena shook her head a sad look upon her face. "Freeze, or we'll shoot!" Leena yelled. Dean took one last look at T.J and pointed his gun at the cops. T.J smiled and gathered some of his blood in his hands.

"Hey Dean!" T.J yelled. Dean span around only to see red. T.J had thrown some of his blood in Dean's eyes. T.J then speared Dean to the ground. Then the gun went off.

T.J raised his fist and punched Dean in the face with all his might. The punch knocked Dean out cold. Dean laid there, his only movements the rise and fall of his chest T.J stood up walked over to the staircase. The four cops walked over to him as he pointed upstairs.

"2nd door on the right, knock and say you're the police and she'll answer," T.J said, drawing in sharp breaths. Then without warning, T.J collapsed in his own blood. Leena ran over to him and sent the other three upstairs. They ran up the steps and knocked on the 3rd door on the right, just like T.J had said. "Spinelli, my name is Officer Rade, there are also two more officers here with me and one down stairs with you're friend," Rade said.

Spinelli walked over to the door; "can you slide your badge's under the door?" "Sure," Rade said as he slid his under. Then Officer Mac's slid under finally Officer Hayward's badge slid under. After Spinelli had confirmed the badges were real she opened the door. The men slightly gasped at what the saw.

Her left leg was covered in blood and there was a green piece of cloth tied around her left thigh. "Do you need assistance getting down stairs?" asked Hayward. Spinelli shook her head, "is T.J alright?" "He has been badly injured, shot three times," Rade said. Spinelli looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

'How did he get the other two?' she asked herself. "You can send in the stretchers now," Leena said over her radio. "Roger," the voice said on the other line. The three stretchers came in, one loaded Dean, another loaded T.J, and the last loaded Spinelli. When Spinelli saw T.J, hell was literally raised.

She struggled with the paramedics to let her see him. Then the gang ran just in time to see Spinelli throw her fit. "Oh my gosh! What happened!" yelled Mikey. They ran up to her, questioning her. "Kids we really need to get her to a hospital," said the male paramedic.

The other male nodded in agreement. "Where are you taking her?" asked Vince. "Better be the same place as you're taking Teej!" Spinelli yelled, raising her fist in a threatening manner. "Teej was hurt too!" Gus yelled. "Yeah, I was raising hell to see him before you got here guys," Spinelli said, growing calmer.

"To answer you're earlier question, we're taking them to 3rd St. Memorial Hospital," said the less muscular paramedic. "Come on guys, we can go ask my mom to give us a ride," Gretchen said smiling. They all agreed and said their good byes. Then they ran toward Gretchen's house. They loaded Spinelli in and ambulance, alone, and left for the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: He's Awake!

Soon she was in front of his door; she took a deep breath and entered. There were a lot of machines attached to him. "T.J?" Spinelli asked. She walked in and took a seat next to him. "Hey Teej, it's me Spinelli," Spinelli said, taking his hand in hers, "I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life."

T.J didn't move, the only real noise that there was, was his heart monitor's rhythm. She rested her head on his bed, "you're mom and dad are here, the gang is here too; please wake up we all need you really badly T.J, especially me." A few tears slid down her cheek and she gave his hand a small squeeze. "I promise to be right here until you wake up," she said kissing his cheek. He stirred a little, but that was all the movement she got from him.

About an hour after she fell asleep, the doctor let T.J's family and the gang came in. They didn't bother to move Spinelli. She looked so comfortable; none of them had the heart to move her. While they were in there, the nurse came in and put a blanket around Spinelli. "T.J, it's mommy; wake up soon please, I really want to talk to you," Mrs. Detwiler said softly.

"Yeah, wake up soon all right kiddo," said Mr. Detwiler. "It's a good thing T.J has type O blood, it's the most common blood there is," said Gretchen. The other's nodded, then the Dr. Keno came in. "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now, we need to take some blood from both of them for some test," she said. They nodded and Mrs. Detwiler kissed T.J's forehead, then they left.

Dr. Keno walked over to the couple. She took out her needles and drew blood on T.J first, and then she took Spinelli's blood. "I really hope you two will be alright," she said smiling. She then walked out of the room. Soon morning came.

Spinelli woke up, only to see that T.J was still out cold. She let out a sad sigh, "please wake up soon." T.J let out a small moan, "I don't wanna go to school today mommy." Spinelli couldn't help but laugh at him. "I knew that would help," T.J said peeking at her.

"T.J!" Spinelli yelled hugging him. "Can't breathe," T.J gasped. Spinelli immediately let go, "sorry." "Spin are you ok?" T.J asked concerned, he hadn't talked to her since yesterday afternoon. "I'm fine what happened? How'd you get the other two shot wounds?" Spin asked.

"Dean used my leg and stomach area as target practice," T.J answered. "T.J I am so sorry, this never would have happened if I hadn't opened my big mouth," Spinel said turning her head slightly. "I have some good news for you Spin," T.J aid with a devious smile. "What?" Spin asked turning her head towards him. "First of all, it's not your fault that I got involved; second I think I broke Dean's nose..."

"You broke his nose, T.J you can get in big trouble for that!" Spinelli practically screamed. "Chill Spin, third your eyes are back to their normal state and finally and most importantly fourth…" T.J said smiling. " My eyes were different? What's fourth T.J?" Spinelli asked. "Yeah, they were lifeless Spin, it really scared me please don't ever do that again," T.J said. "T.J what's number four?" Spin asked smiling.

"The fourth thing the most important thing of all, is that I love you," T.J said smiling. He leaned in for a kiss. About a centimeter apart Spinelli smiled again, "I love you too T.J." They kissed for a minute then broke apart, both still smiling. Then the nurse walked in, "I brought your breakfast to you kids."

"Thank you, could you please notify our parents and friends that we're awake and want to see them?" T.J asked, putting on his puppy face. The nurse smiled and put their food on the desk next to Spinelli, "sure, just tell me your name." "My name is T.J and she is Spinelli," T.J said taking his tray. "Ok then, give me about 10 minutes," she said smiling and walking out. Spinelli took her tray and poked at the Jell-O, " I don't eat hospital food."

"Look, there are orange things in the Jell-O," T.J said pointing to it. " Ewwww," they said in unison. "All of a sudden, I'm not very hungry," Spinelli said putting the tray next to T.J. "you sure, because I've got McDonalds and have already ate my share," said Mr. Detwiler walking in. " Tender," T.J said smiling.

Mrs. Detwiler, then Vince, Mikey, Gretchen and finally Gus followed Mr. Detwiler. "It's time to keep your promise Spinelli," said Mrs. Detwiler. For the millionth time in the week Spinelli found her feet very interesting. "I can only tell you up to a certain point then T.J will have to finish," Spinelli said sadly. T.J grabbed Spinelli's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: He's Awake!

Soon she was in front of his door; she took a deep breath and entered. There were a lot of machines attached to him. "T.J?" Spinelli asked. She walked in and took a seat next to him. "Hey Teej, it's me Spinelli," Spinelli said, taking his hand in hers, "I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life."

T.J didn't move, the only real noise that there was, was his heart monitor's rhythm. She rested her head on his bed, "you're mom and dad are here, the gang is here too; please wake up we all need you really badly T.J, especially me." A few tears slid down her cheek and she gave his hand a small squeeze. "I promise to be right here until you wake up," she said kissing his cheek. He stirred a little, but that was all the movement she got from him.

About an hour after she fell asleep, the doctor let T.J's family and the gang came in. They didn't bother to move Spinelli. She looked so comfortable; none of them had the heart to move her. While they were in there, the nurse came in and put a blanket around Spinelli. "T.J, it's mommy; wake up soon please, I really want to talk to you," Mrs. Detwiler said softly.

"Yeah, wake up soon all right kiddo," said Mr. Detwiler. "It's a good thing T.J has type O blood, it's the most common blood there is," said Gretchen. The other's nodded, then the Dr. Keno came in. "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now, we need to take some blood from both of them for some test," she said. They nodded and Mrs. Detwiler kissed T.J's forehead, then they left.

Dr. Keno walked over to the couple. She took out her needles and drew blood on T.J first, and then she took Spinelli's blood. "I really hope you two will be alright," she said smiling. She then walked out of the room. Soon morning came.

Spinelli woke up, only to see that T.J was still out cold. She let out a sad sigh, "please wake up soon." T.J let out a small moan, "I don't wanna go to school today mommy." Spinelli couldn't help but laugh at him. "I knew that would help," T.J said peeking at her.

"T.J!" Spinelli yelled hugging him. "Can't breathe," T.J gasped. Spinelli immediately let go, "sorry." "Spin are you ok?" T.J asked concerned, he hadn't talked to her since yesterday afternoon. "I'm fine what happened? How'd you get the other two shot wounds?" Spin asked.

"Dean used my leg and stomach area as target practice," T.J answered. "T.J I am so sorry, this never would have happened if I hadn't opened my big mouth," Spinel said turning her head slightly. "I have some good news for you Spin," T.J aid with a devious smile. "What?" Spin asked turning her head towards him. "First of all, it's not your fault that I got involved; second I think I broke Dean's nose..."

"You broke his nose, T.J you can get in big trouble for that!" Spinelli practically screamed. "Chill Spin, third your eyes are back to their normal state and finally and most importantly fourth…" T.J said smiling. " My eyes were different? What's fourth T.J?" Spinelli asked. "Yeah, they were lifeless Spin, it really scared me please don't ever do that again," T.J said. "T.J what's number four?" Spin asked smiling.

"The fourth thing the most important thing of all, is that I love you," T.J said smiling. He leaned in for a kiss. About a centimeter apart Spinelli smiled again, "I love you too T.J." They kissed for a minute then broke apart, both still smiling. Then the nurse walked in, "I brought your breakfast to you kids."

"Thank you, could you please notify our parents and friends that we're awake and want to see them?" T.J asked, putting on his puppy face. The nurse smiled and put their food on the desk next to Spinelli, "sure, just tell me your name." "My name is T.J and she is Spinelli," T.J said taking his tray. "Ok then, give me about 10 minutes," she said smiling and walking out. Spinelli took her tray and poked at the Jell-O, " I don't eat hospital food."

"Look, there are orange things in the Jell-O," T.J said pointing to it. " Ewwww," they said in unison. "All of a sudden, I'm not very hungry," Spinelli said putting the tray next to T.J. "you sure, because I've got McDonalds and have already ate my share," said Mr. Detwiler walking in. " Tender," T.J said smiling.

Mrs. Detwiler, then Vince, Mikey, Gretchen and finally Gus followed Mr. Detwiler. "It's time to keep your promise Spinelli," said Mrs. Detwiler. For the millionth time in the week Spinelli found her feet very interesting. "I can only tell you up to a certain point then T.J will have to finish," Spinelli said sadly. T.J grabbed Spinelli's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.


	10. Chpater 10

Chapter 10: It All Comes Out!

"Well, it all happened when my mom and dad left for their second honeymoon, they left me with Uncle Dean, he beat me up and that's how I got the shiner; he threatened to kill the someone I care about if I told anyone," Spinelli said taking a breath. "Is that's why you distanced your self from us?" Mikey asked. Spinelli nodded, "then Randell blackmailed me," she took a deep breath again and quickly whispered, " and kissed me" T.J tightened his fist for a second as Spinelli continued "saying if I didn't do as he said, that he'd tell Dean about T.J and Dean WOULD KILL him." "Why of all the no good rotten things he has done!" Vince yelled. "Oh, don't worry I got him back, but look at Spin's left cheek," T.J said frowning.

They did as they were told, and all gasped. "Yeah, the weasel got a free hit," Spinelli said, eyes going back to the ground. "Like I said I got him, but nothing compared to what he did to Spin," T.J said, balling his hand into a fist. "Theodore J. Detwiler what did you do to him?" Mrs. Detwiler asked, her eyebrow raised. "He punched him, but it was to help me so please don't punish him," Spinelli said, her eye's pleading with Mrs. Detwiler's.

Mrs. Detwiler started to laugh, "why would I punish him when I'm so proud of him?" They all just stared at her, eyes wide and jaws dropped. "You're proud of me?" T.J asked. "I know I am," Mr. Detwiler chipped in. Mrs. Detwiler nodded, "sticking up for a friend is a good thing, if anything that little Randell boy got what he deserved."

"Thanks mom," T.J said smiling. "Dude, I hope you got him good," said Vince hi-flying T.J. "He'll probably have a shiner," T.J said smiling. " Why don't you continue with the story," Gretchen stated. "Ok anyway, T.J knocked Randell down for punching me then Randell told me to spend what little time I have left with him, I guess when he got home he called my house and told Dean that T.J knew," Spinelli drew in a breath and continued, "then I told T.J about what happened, he told me to go to his house and call the cops, but we couldn't because Randell had probably told Dean what T.J looked like, so T.J got this great plan to switch jackets and he took off his hat so he wouldn't look how Randell described."

"Not one of my best plans," T.J said putting his head in his available hand. "What do you mean?" Gus asked. "The rest of the plan was for Spinelli to walk on the left side of me so Dean wouldn't be able to see her because if he did then we'd been in Whompsvile," T.J said sighing. "That doesn't seem like such a bad plan, what went wrong?" Mr. Detwiler asked. " I happened, I tripped over the curb and Dean saw us," Spinelli said looking away from T.J.

"It's not your fault, how many times have I told you?" T.J said getting slightly angry. "If I wouldn't have fallen, you wouldn't have gotten shot!" Spinelli yelled. "If I didn't suggest the plan you wouldn't have tripped and neither of us wouldn't have gotten shot!" T.J yelled. "It's neither one of your faults, accidents happen," Mikey said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Anyways, that's how T.J got shot the first time," said Spinelli said sighing.

"How many times did you get shot!" his mother yelled. "Three times," T.J said, like it was no big deal. "Three times?" the gang yelled. " Anyways," Spinelli said, taking a bite out of her big n' tasty, "T.J took the bullet for me in the back, then as we were running I got shot in the thigh." T.J could tell Spinelli was having problems telling the story so he decided to take over, "so I ran over and gave her a piggy-back ride over to my house."

Spinelli lipped the word "thank you" to him. "Dean chased us, but we got their before he did, I made Spin go up to my room and not come out until the cops got there," T.J said looking over at Spinelli. "That's all I know," said Spinelli. "T.J I am very proud of you for being so responsible," said his mother hugging him. "I'd still like to know the rest," Mr. Detwiler said smiling.

"Anyways, I gave her the phone and she went up stairs and called 911," T.J said, "Dean tricked me and went to the back door, which I had forgotten to lock, but I got there before him, then I took a breather." "With the amount of running and blood you lost, I would have thought you'd passed out then," Gretchen said surprised. "After about 5 minutes, I walked back into the living room only to have Dean bust our door down," T.J said sighing, " he started firing at me like a mad man but I hid behind the couch, once he had stopped to reload his gun, I speared him..." "Theodore J. Detwiler how could you be so reckless?" his mother yelled. "I did what I thought was right," T.J said, in a defending manner, "Anyways, I took his bullet box, but I had no clue how many rounds he might have loaded so when he pointed the barrel at me I froze."

"That was not the most intelligent thing to do," said Spinelli, looking at him. "I was afraid, when he fired at me the gun didn't go off and I showed him the box, he then told me he had two rounds and he fired again but I managed to move so I didn't get a fatal wound," T.J said, taking some of Spinelli's fries. Spinelli let him and took some of his onion rings to make it fair. "That's when I got shot in the leg, then he had the nerve to make fun of the situation and he tried going up stairs but I wouldn't let him," T.J said, sipping on his soda, "then the cops came in and they tried to get me to move but I couldn't or Dean would have gone after Spinelli." Spinelli took a drink of her soda, "why didn't you?"

T.J looked at her with a shocked look on his face, "because you ARE MY FRIEND." Spinelli got up and threw her trash away. "Please stop arguing, just finish the story," Mrs. Detwiler said sighing. "Anyways, Leena kept on trying to get me to move but I wouldn't; then she asked me if I was ok and I lied, Dean told her to look down and when she did she was surprised to see me standing in my blood," T.J said looking out the window. "Dude, that's gross," Vince said sticking out his tongue.

T.J nodded, "I got another brilliant idea, I took a step forward and pretended to collapse, he believed me and pointed his gun at the cops, I grabbed some of my blood and threw it in his eyes then speared him, the gun went off and shot me in the stomach." "Once again, not the smartest thing," Gretchen said smiling. "The next part makes up for that," T.J said smiling. "What'd you do?" Mikey asked. "I sat up off him and punched him dead in the nose!" T.J yelled, laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Wanna Make a Bet or Two?

Everyone started to pat him on the back, except Spinelli who lipped "good job" and winked at him. He winked back and blushed a little bit, he also lipped "no problem" and "we need to talk". She nodded and took another onion ring. "My punch broke his nose, then the cops came over to me and I told them where Spinelli was then I passed out," T.J said smiling. "T.J it is really a miracle you didn't die," said Gretchen smiling.

"My poor baby," Mrs. Detwiler said pinching his cheek. The gang started to laugh. "Mom!" T.J yelled. "Couldn't resist," she said hugging him. None of them noticed that Spinelli had fallen asleep on the side of T.J's bed.

When they noticed they put a blanket over her and left. When they were gone T.J let out a devious smile, "they're gone." Spinelli opened her eyes and sat up, "I knew that would work." "We need to talk," T.J said seriously. "I know," Spinelli said sighing.

"Why are you acting the way you are?" T.J asked. "I could have lost you," Spinelli said, avoiding eye contact. "But you didn't," T.J said caressing her left cheek, the cheek the bruise was on. She leaned into his hand, " thank god." "Don't worry, Dean will be put away and Randell will get what's coming to him," T.J said putting his hands around her waist.

He pulled her up onto the corner of the bed. She had her head down and he lifted it up. Her eyes were beginning to water. "Remember what I told you?" T.J whispered into her ear. "Not to put my head down?" Spinelli asked. "That too but no, the other thing," T.J said smiling.

"That you'll always love me no matter what," Spinelli said smiling and letting a few tears slide down her cheek. T.J nodded, "know what?" "What Teej?" Spinelli said looking at him. "I miss my hat," T.J said laughing. Spinelli started to laugh, "I miss my ski cap."

Spinelli stopped laughing, "T.J I'm worried." T.J stopped too, "about what?" "What's going to happen when Randell tells the school?" she asked, not caring if he could tell how worried she was. "Don't worry, we're going home tonight I think," he said smiling. "I really hope so," Spinelli said, sighing.

"We've been sighing to much today," T.J said, balling his trash into a ball. "Bet you can't make it," Spinelli said smiling. "What do you wager?" T.J asked with a devious smile. "If you do make it, I'll give you a kiss and get you another cap and if you don't I'll give you a kiss, but you have to get me a new ski cap," Spinelli said smiling. "I agree," T.J said, smile still on.

"Ok then, it's a deal," Spinelli said, holding out her hand. T.J shook it and got ready for the shot. He shot it, and it went in the trashcan. " Looks like I get a new hat," T.J said smiling. "That's not the only thing," Spinelli said smiling.

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back. When the broke apart they heard someone yell yeah. "Hey that sounded like Vince," Spinelli said. T.J and Spinelli got off the bed and walked over to the door.

When they opened it, they saw the gang, Mr. Detwiler and Mrs. Detwiler smiling. "I win the bet!" Vince yelled, not noticing T.J and Spinelli standing behind him. "Umm, Vince," Mikey said pointing to T.J and Spinelli. "Yes, pay up Mr. Detwiler, 10.00," Vince yelled. "Umm Vince," Gus said point to T.J and Spinelli.

"I told ya, they'd kiss," Vince yelled. "Oh really?" T.J asked raising an eyebrow. Vince stopped his victory dance and turned to face the couple, " hi." "Yeah," Spinelli said. "Ummm, I can explain," Vince said, a nervous smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: An Explanation and a trip home!

"Well, you see I bet your dad 10.00 that you and Spinelli would kiss, and I won," Vince said, rubbing the back of his head. T.J and Spinelli started to laugh. The other's looked at them like they were nuts. Then Dr. Keno walked by, "Spinelli, T.J the police are here to speak to you about what happened." Spinelli and T.J stopped laughing.

"Do we have to see them now?" Spinelli asked. "I'm afraid so, just go down stairs to the waiting area, they're there waiting for you," Keno said, smiling a sad smile, "you will go in at separate time." "No way!" Spinelli yelled. "That's not fair!" T.J yelled. "It's the law, I'm sorry," with that said, Dr. Keno walked away.

"Come on Spin, lets just get this over with," T.J said, trying to hid how nervous he was. "See ya later everyone," Spinelli said, walking to the elevator. T.J waved and walked to Spinelli. "This is going to suck," Spinelli muttered when they were in the elevator. "I know," T.J said.

He grabbed Spinelli's hand to comfort her. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They walked into the waiting room, still holding hands. They gasped when the saw who the cops were. "Oh no," Spinelli aid into her free  
hand.

"Not them again," T.J said looking up. They saw the cops they had tried to talk to last year. When Dr. Benedict was trying to get rid of summer vacation. "This is going to be fun," Spinelli said, her voice full of sarcasm. The cops walked up to them, "are you Theodore J. Detwiler and Ashley F. Spinelli?"

They nodded their heads. "Hey didn't we meet over summer vacation?" Frank, the chubby officer asked. They nodded their heads again. "Oh yeah hey, sorry for not believing you," Ken, the skinny officer said. "Can we just get this over with?" Spinelli asked.

She really didn't like the officers. "Right, come with me Theodore," said Frank. "You come with me Ashley," Ken said. "Just call me Spinelli," Spinelli said, trying to be nice. "Yeah, call me T.J," T.J said smiling.

The officers nodded and took each kid in different directions. "Bye Teej," Spinelli said over her shoulder. "Bye Spin," T.J said in the same manner. He lipped "be strong" over his shoulder before she disappeared from sight. About an hour later the two met up in the waiting room.

T.J could tell that Spinelli had cried so he rushed over to her. "Spin are you okay?" he asked his voice full of concern. "Fine," she said, though he could tell something was wrong. He pulled her into a hug and she just rested her forehead on his shoulder. "It's okay Spin," he said.

"Let's just go back upstairs," she said smiling. "Right, so how was the interview?" he asked as they walked over to the elevator. "Horrible, he was acting like it was my fault," she said sadly, "how was it with you?" "He was telling me how Dean could press charges and stuff," T.J said smiling. "Do you think he will?" she asked, concern showing in her voice.

"I don't care if he does, he really doesn't have anything against me," T.J said, pressing the up button on the elevator. T.J then got an idea; he was going to make Spinelli feel better. "Heya Spin?" T.J asked. "What is it?" Spinelli asked, looking into T.J's face, "Teej?" T.J's placed his forehead on hers, and then began to tickle her.

"T.J stop...please...that...tickles!" Spinelli yelled, laughing. "What?" T.J asked, continuing to tickle her. "Stop...tickling me!" she yelled as the elevator stopped. He pulled Spinelli up just as the doors opened. To their surprise, no one was in sight.

They walked out of the elevator and into the room. "No ones in here," T.J said. "Hey, I found a note," Spinelli said smiling. "What's it say?" T.J asked. Spinelli cleared her throat, "dear T.J and Spinelli, we went down to the cafeteria. If you are hungry there is 20.00 under the pillow. If not, we'll be back in about an hour. This was written at noon. PS: the doctor says you both can come home tonight. Spinelli, T.J will be saying with us, it's signed by my dad."

"Cool! So are you hungry? T.J asked. "Why are you?" Spin asked. "I asked you first," T.J said proudly. "No not really," Spinelli said smiling. "Yes I did," T.J said smiling.

"No, I was answering you're first question," Spinelli said, letting out a soft chuckle. "Oh," T.J said, his smiling still on, "what do you want to do now?" "Why don't we watch TV?" Spinelli asked. "Great idea," T.J said. "Spinelli walked over to the shelf where the TV was and opened it, she gasped at what she saw.

"Tender," T.J said smiling. Inside were movies, games and a PS2. "Look at all these games, Xenosaga, Spyro the Dragon: Enter the Dragonfly, Dragon Ball Z Budakai and Budakai 2, this is so cool," she said smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: On the Road Again!

"Let's play DBZ Budakai," T.J said smiling. Spinelli nodded and gave him a controller, then put the game in, "are you ready to lose?" "Me lose? I think that you will be the one to lose," he said, "whose first player?" "You are," she answered.

(2 Hours Later) "Pookie, T.J get ready, the doctor said we could leave now," Flo said entering the room. "Ok, see ya in a few T.J," Spinelli said leaving. "Yeah, by the way I want a rematch," T.J said with a pout. "Sure just because I beat you 13 times out of 15 you want a rematch," Spinelli said, leaving the room. "Hey mom?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah," Flo said. "You said you were only going to be gone an hour, but you were gone two why?" Spinelli asked. Flo stopped, 'should I tell her?' She thought it would be best not to lie. " I went to see Dean," she said sadly.

Spinelli felt her stomach turn, " Why?" " I had to ask him why he did what he did," her mother replied. Spin sighed, " I just wanna forget the whole thing." Flo smiled, " in time you will." Spinelli just smiled. 

Her room was right down the hall from T.J's. ' I'm sooo sorry honey,' Flo said to herself. Ten minutes later Spinelli walked out of her room, she held her bag, which was really small. Since she had spent the night in T.J's room; all her get-well stuff was in T.J's room. It was funny because T.J had little room to move.

20 minutes after she was done T.J walked out of his room, with about 3 huge bags of get well stuff, and a bag of his clothes. His dad and Spinelli's dad were helping him carry them. "Here we go," Flo said. A nurse pulled up with a wheelchair, "here you go." "What do you mean?" Spinelli asked.

"It's hospital policy that patients that suffer from gunshots get carried out in wheelchairs," the nurse said smiling. "No way am I sitting in that thing!" Spinelli yelled. (5 minutes later) "I can't believe I'm sitting in a wheelchair," Spinelli mumbled. T.J was being pushed down the hall too, infact he was right next to her. "The only time I like being in a wheelchair is when I'm PLAYING in one," T.J said smiling.

Soon they reached the cars. "Hun, why don't you and Mr. Detwiler take the kids home, us girls have something important to do," said Mrs. Spinelli. " Okay, we'll see you when?" asked Mr. Detwiler. "Sometime tonight, probably," Mrs. Detwiler said. "Ok see ya later mom, Mrs. Spinelli," T.J said waving.

"Yeah see soon," Spinelli said smiling. "Come on kids, get in the car," Mr. Detwiler said smiling. The four hopped in the little car, while the women hopped in the mini van. "Finally we're going home," Spinelli said smiling. "Princess you two were in the hospital less than 48 hours," Bob said smiling.

"Yeah, it was even less than 32 hours I think," Tom said. "Well it felt like FOREVER," T.J said. "What time is it?" Spinelli asked. "Time for you to get a watch," T.J said in a playful tone. "Ha ha very funny Teej," Spinelli said, playfully socking him in the arm.

"It's 3:00pm Spinelli," said Tom. "Thanks Mr. Detwiler," Spinelli said. When they arrived at Spinelli's, Tom and Bob started to fix up a place for T.J to sleep. "What time is it?" T.J asked. "Time for you to get a watch," Spinelli said in a mocking tone, "it's about 7:30pm."

"Dang, when are our moms going to be back?" T.J asked. As if on cue the two mothers walked through the door carrying huge bags. "Whoa, was it buy one get one free or half off at JC Pennys?" T.J asked. "No, we just thought you kids could use some clothes for school tomorrow," Flo said smiling. "Yeah, there's more in the car," Janet said dropping the two bags she was holding.

There was a total of twenty bags, ten for Spinelli and ten for T.J. "well, it's 8'o clock, I'll start dinner," Flo said. "I'll help it's the least I could do to repay you for your kindness," Janet said smiling. "Really, it's no problem at all," Flo said smiling. It was about 8:20pm when they started eating, and 8:45pm when they were finished.

"Dad, if you don't mind I just want to go to bed," Spinelli said putting down her fork. They'd had meatloaf for dinner. Bob smiled and gave Spinelli a quick kiss on the forehead, "okay then good night." Spinelli walked over to her mom who also gave her a kiss, "sweet dreams." "I think I'll go to bed too," T.J said hugging his mom and dad.

"Alright good night, tell Spinelli that we're going to tape wrestling for her okay," said Mr. Spinelli. "Okay, night mom, dad Mr. and Mrs. Spinelli," T.J said walking up the stairs. T.J walked into his room, Spinelli was lying on a mattress on the floor. "Hey, your dad said he'll tape wrestling for you," T.J said smiling. He then noticed that Spinelli was already asleep.

He walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek, "good night Spin, I love you." "I love you too T.J," she mumbled in her sleep. T.J lay on the other mattress on the floor, which so happened to be next to Spinelli's. With that they both fell to sleep within minutes. Both happy that it was over, or at least that's what they thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Nightmare!

Spinelli looked around, but all she saw was darkness. "Mom, dad are you there?" she asked in the darkness. No one answered her. "Mom, dad?" she asked again. Her heart started to sink in her chest, and she started to get scared.

"MOM, DAD!" she screamed, "please someone answer me!" still no one answered. "T.J, please answer me," she yelled, "I need you." A figure appeared in the darkness, but she couldn't tell who it was. "Teej?" she asked cautiously.

The figure was wearing a green jacket and a red hat that was on backwards. Spinelli let a small grin appear on her face, "T.J!" She started to run towards him but stopped. Something wasn't right. She started to walk instead of run towards the figure, "Teej, are you okay?" the figure turned around, only it wasn't T.J, that's for sure. "DEAN! Someone help me!" Spinelli started to run but Dean caught her by the back of her shirt. "Awww, where you going? I want to have some fun with ya before I leave," he said with a twisted kind of grin. "No, get away from me!" Spinelli screamed. She was frightened, to say the least.

"Is that a proper way to treat your uncle?" Dean asked, faking the hurt tone in his voice. "Someone help me!" she screamed again. No one appeared. "Please, someone?" she asked in a defeated tone. Just then Dean let go of her shirt.

She fell to the ground with a hard thud. She looked up to see T.J struggling with Dean. "T.J!" Spinelli yelled happily. She watched as the two figures struggled. Then they both disappeared.

"No, T.J!" Spinelli screamed, falling to the floor. A few seconds later, she heard footsteps coming towards her. ' What if it's Dean?' she asked herself, ' there isn't anything I can use to fight against him.' The figure came closer and closer, Spinelli smiled and stood up, "Teej! I'm glad you're alright!" she ran to him but before she could reach him, he collapsed to the floor.

"NO!" she screamed, "NO NO NO NO NO!" She sat down next to his motionless, bloody body. "T.J? Can you hear me?" she asked softly, " please answer me." Tears stained her cheeks, "please Teej, answer me." " I'm sorry...I broke...my promise," T.J whispered.

"No, no you didn't, see your going to be alright," she whispered, more tears falling. T.J wiped them away with his thumb then somehow managed to sit up. " Teej, you need to save your strength," Spinelli said, trying to push him back down. "Spinelli look out!" T.J yelled, pushing her to the side. Then she heard another gunshot, she looked back; she didn't want to but she did.

"T.J!" she screamed, she saw his limp body fall to the ground. "Now that he's taken care of, I'm coming for you," Dean said pointing the gun at Spinelli. "Run... Spin," T.J muttered, "run, and remember I love you." With that, he took in and released his last breath. "I love you too T.J," she sobbed.

Dean let an evil grin form on his face then he started to laugh, and laugh. "Don't worry Spin, your pain will be over soon," he smiled, "but I want to have some fun first." Spinelli stood up and started to run. " I'm sorry T.J, I'm so sorry," she said. "Don't you think that his clothes look better on me!" Dean yelled.

Spinelli tripped, she could taste the copper taste of blood in her mouth. She knew that Dean wasn't far behind her, but she didn't care. She just stayed down and waited for the end to come. She felt her body shake. 'Huh?' she asked herself.

"Spin...Spin wake up," somebody whispered harshly. Spinelli shut her eyes, when she opened them she saw T.J's concerned eyes looking at her. " You're alive!" she half yelled. She threw her arms around his neck and started to cry. "Spinelli, it was only a nightmare, it's okay," T.J comforted her.

He patted her back in a soothing manner, "it's okay, it's okay." "It seemed so real T.J, Dean, he killed you, and you were dead, it was so scary T.J," she cried. "I'm alive, and I'm here, I promise I wont let anything happen to you ever again," T.J said, resting his chin on the top of her hair. They both lay back down; T.J put his arm around her waist protectively. They both fell asleep like that.


	15. chapter 15

This is the final chapter. I couldn't think of a proper ending, so I just decided to fill in some things. I hope you all like it! I really enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry if the ending disappoints you, I know I'm disappointed at myself for writing such a terrible ending. Once again, I'm sorry. Read and Review ok?

Chapter 15: Epilogue

Spinelli sat in her chair listening to Mrs. Finster talk about something. She was still having a hard time believing that it was over. The whole "Dean" incident was all over the news for months, she couldn't go anywhere without people telling her how sorry they were that that happened to her. It really made her nervous to have that many people around her at once. It also made her mad because she and T.J couldn't have any alone time to talk.

They had taken Dean to court. He was charged for two counts of attempted murder, two counts of assault with a deadly weapon, two counts of child abuse and one count of having an unregistered weapon. The jury had found him guilty of all these counts and sentenced him to 120 years in prison without the possibility of parole. The gang and their parents were so happy to hear that, her mom had started to cry in the courtroom. They had a party that night to celebrate the event.

He went to a maxim security prison. Unfortunately, he never got to serve out his sentence because an inmate murdered him. It was an accident, Dean had attacked him while he was writing a letter and the pencil pierced his heart. He had died of massive blood loss and the inmate was never charged with his murder. No one really cared though.

Randell had also got what he had coming to him. The day Spinelli returned was the day Mrs. Finster had "fired" him on the spot. He was expelled from 3rd Street Elementary School. Randell also went to Juvenile Hall for assisting a criminal. Last she heard he was in solitaire because her brother Joey had assaulted him.

She was just glad it was all over. The bell rang, telling them to go home, but she didn't notice. " Spin? You there?" " Oh, huh? Sorry Teej, I was just thinking." He put his hand down as looked at her.

They both knew they would be together forever. She got up and walked out with him. He had gotten a new house right next to hers since the incident. They spent every minute they could together, but they never really got that mushy. All they would do is kiss and talk about things at school, or things on their minds.

They didn't have pet names for each other; they just called each other by their nicknames. Mostly they would talk about the incident. Spinelli was seeing a therapist about it, as was T.J. Neither one of them really talked about it to anyone but themselves. They didn't care what others thought; they weren't going to change for anyone.


End file.
